


Strike Up Another Mandolin of Discipline

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Frederick is a slutty little sub, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Will is discovering how much he likes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes home to a surprise, and learns something new about Frederick that he's eager to take advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Up Another Mandolin of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Lauren to thank her for the wonderful little fic she wrote me when I was feeling blue. I hope this makes you feel the opposite of blue, bb xD
> 
> Title of the fic comes from "Blood, Sex, and Booze" by Green Day

 

 

 

 

 

 

When one hides a fugitive, the fugitive is not the only one nervous about the living arrangement. Maybe Chilton spends his whole day pacing around on Will's floorboards, listening for the slightest sound of an unfamiliar car or an approaching human. Will doesn't know what Frederick does when he's not home. But when Will's out, working, shopping, plotting to take down a cannibalistic sociopath, in the back of his mind is always the fleeting thought.  _When I get home, will he still be safe? Will anyone have found him?_

Theirs is a begrudging friendship, built on the necessity of destroying the man who has attempted to destroy both of their lives. But over the last two months, despite Will's initial hesitation, he's come to at least enjoy Chilton's presence, even if not the entirety of his personality. Frederick's a prissy, sarcastic coward, but one that shows hints of decency and kindness underneath his shell. When Will came down with a 103 degree fever and could barely hobble from the couch to the bathroom, Chilton took care of the dogs and made him homemade chicken noodle soup. When Will comes home from Hannibal's therapy sessions with despair in his bones, Chilton already has The Daily Show queued up and ready to go. Somehow, he and Frederick operate in an orbit that should by no rights be able to function, but it does, and it's probably one of the healthiest relationships that Will's ever had in his life.

 

And then one day Will comes home, and the house is quiet. The house is  _never_  quiet, not in the last two months. Will always comes through the door to see Frederick watching TV, or reading a book, or browsing the web, or tossing a ball aimlessly against the wall and watching the dogs jump and scrabble to catch it (that last one results in quite a few gashes in the wood, but Frederick's offered to fix it whenever he gets his freedom and his bank accounts back).

 

But Frederick isn't in the living room like he has been  _every_   _single day_ , without fail. And the dogs aren't there either. Will instantly has the sinking feeling that something is  _wrong_.

 

He hears the whimpering of the dogs upstairs, and, grabbing the baseball bat he keeps in the coat closet, he slowly climbs the stairs, peeking his head around the corner. The dogs are gathered around the door to the guest room, whining and scratching at the wood, and worst of all, Will thinks he hears a little groan, a  _human_  groan from inside the room.

 

  
_Please let him just have a stomach ache_ , Will thinks, stepping up to the door and rapping on it. "Er, Frederick?" he calls. There's silence on the other side, and that can't be a good sign.

 

Will opens the door, and the sight he sees makes him drop the bat. "Jesus," he gasps.

 

Frederick is laying on his side on the bedspread, completely naked, but for the items binding him head and foot. There's a zip tie around his wrists, holding his arms behind his back, and another one binding his ankles. His legs have been pulled up to his chest, and a knotted, worn rope is looped around his forearms and torso and calves, forcing him into a bound fetal position. There's a piece of fabric between his teeth, tied around the back of his head and gagging his voice. And perhaps the oddest item of this horror show is the belt, looped around his neck tightly, with the long end pulled between his bound knees, so that he's hunched forward, keeping him from straightening out or moving much at all.

 

His eyes are hazy but clearly focused on Will's form, and there's a terror in them that makes Will's stomach drop to his knees.

 

"Are you ok?" Will asks, breaking out of his confusion and kneeling on the bed, yanking the gag from his mouth.

 

Frederick coughs and wheezes in a high-pitched tone. "Why are you  _home_?"

 

"I got off of work early, lucky thing I did, are they still here?" Will glances back, suddenly wishing he'd taken the shotgun instead of the bat.

 

"Who?"

 

"Whoever did this to you," Will replies, looking back at Frederick, who's starting to turn an odd shade of pink.

 

"Umm..." Frederick mumbles something that Will can't make out.

 

"What was that?" Will asks, carefully prying Frederick's knees apart enough to slip the end of the belt free.

 

"didittomyself-"

 

He must've heard the man wrong. Frederick could not  _possibly_  have said what Will thinks he's said. But when Will says as much, Frederick gets even redder and shakes his head.

 

"No, I did this."

 

Will stares at him, unmoving, taking in the man's form on the bed, bound hand and foot, and now that Will pays more attention, he sees the sheen of sweat gathering around Frederick's collarbone, the blooming splotches of red on his chest, and Frederick's curled position means Will can't see his privates, but if he could...

 

"Oh."

 

"Yes..."

 

"How the  _hell_  did you pull that off?" Frederick gives him a confused look. "How do you even get yourself into this position without any help?"

 

"Well... I - I did the ankles and the gag first," Frederick mumbles, looking mortified to have to be explaining this. "And then once I've got the belt in place, I just have to get the rope looped around everything and tied off. That's... the most difficult part. The last zip tie is easy."

 

"Why would you- no, actually, different question, how did you expect to get out of this when you were... done."

  
Frederick nods his head towards the bedside table, and Will sees a pair of scissors, as well as some sort of pocket knife sitting there, waiting for use.

 

"You could've choked," Will says, realizing that he's still holding the end of the belt and dropping it quickly onto the bed. "You don't even know if you would've been able to get to that stuff in time if you'd started losing air."

 

"I'm experienced enough to know my own limits,  _Mr. Graham_ ," Frederick snaps, humiliated venom dripping from his voice, and  _oh_ , Will thinks.  _This isn't the first time._

 

Now Will recognizes a few of the items - the rope is a bit of loose scrap from his shed, as are the zip-ties, usually for bundling fishing equipment. The belt and gag are probably Frederick's own things, at least Will hopes so, because the implication of them being  _Will's_  things is something he doesn't want to contemplate right now.

 

"I'm going to unbind you," Will says, starting to feel his own embarrassment come on full force. He avoids Frederick's gaze, but the problem is that anywhere else in his immediate vision is filled with the sight of the man's naked form, packaged up like a Christmas present, as if waiting for someone to unwrap it. "And then we're going to have a talk about how the whole point of you living here is to  _not_  get yourself killed."

 

Frederick grunts but says nothing, tucking his head into his chest and keeping his eyes on the bedspread, obviously too ashamed to engage Will anymore. That's fine, Will really wants to get this done quietly and as fast as possible.

 

The problem is, Frederick's apparently really good with knots, and Will doesn't want to risk injuring him with the pocket knife, so he takes the less-sharp scissors and bites them into the thick, scratchy rope, sliding them back and forth to try and chop his way through. The rope slides up a bit, and Will sees the lines that have been dug into Frederick's skin by the fibers, irritated rashes that must be uncomfortable, if not painful.  _I know I've got softer ropes in that shed_ , Will thinks as he cuts.  _He chose the scratchiest, most painful one._  He glances at Frederick's face - the man's gaze hasn't moved from the bedspread, but he's breathing faster, and he's grinding his teeth like he's trying to hold in something.

 

When the rope finally breaks, the tightly coiled fibers loosen their hold on Frederick's skin. Will slides the rope off of him gently, but Frederick doesn't stretch himself out quite yet, and Will realizes why.

 

"I'll, ah, I'll get the zip ties and then let you be," Will says, reaching down to grip Frederick's ankle and slip the bottom blade of the scissor under the plastic. He snaps it in two with a quick cut, and he thinks Frederick's going to stay put until he gets the other one, but apparently Frederick's been holding the position for too long, because he straightens out with a hoarse moan, and then Will is taking him in, all of him, the angry red lines criss-crossed on his forearms and legs, the dripping sweat of arousal collecting on the light tufts of hair on his chest, the thin, jagged scar running down his belly, and the most immediate sight that Will had not expected to see today, Frederick's cock, swaying erect in the cool air, untouched and begging for release.

 

The man looks utterly debauched, and he's gotten this way without any stimulation, which tells Will two things. The first is that Frederick is into some  _really_  kinky shit. And the second is that he's got enough of an imagination to get himself to this point without any help.

 

And those two thoughts send a bullet of adrenaline straight to Will's groin. Suddenly, he very,  _very_  much wants to see if Frederick can get off without being touched at all.

 

The end of the belt is still laying across the bed, looped through the buckle and around Frederick's neck like a collar and leash. Will's stopped his movements, and Frederick's noticed, not saying a word but fixing Will with a curious look. Will reaches down, grasping the end of the belt, and Frederick's eyes follow his hand as he lifts the end, slowly, gripping it tightly in his fist and giving it an experimental tug.

 

Frederick's eyes go wide as the belt tightens around his neck, and his entire body jolts as he gasps. "W-Will," he pants, crossed between a look of arousal and fear. "What are you doing?"

 

"An experiment," Will mumbles, keeping his eyes fixed on Frederick's neck, watching the way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and gulps in a breath. "I've discovered a new side of you, Frederick. I don't want to waste this opportunity to try a few things."

 

Frederick's pupils are pinpricks, his lips parted and tongue wetting the corners. Will gives another tug to the belt, and Frederick lets out a whimper that can't be described as anything other than pleased.

 

"Tell me to stop and I will," Will says. "Tell me now and I'll unbind you and we never have to talk about this. But if you don't say no now, you won't be able to later."

 

Will gives him a good solid twenty seconds to respond, but the only things that leave Frederick's mouth are shuddering breaths of air. Finally, he decides that Frederick's not going to be saying no any time soon, so he shucks his own shoes off onto the floor, sliding his legs out from under himself to sit cross-legged on the mattress perpendicular to Frederick's stretched form. The other man stays silent, watching Will's movements, as he reaches his left hand out to stroke down Frederick's waist, making him shiver and twitch, curling his legs back up towards his chest.

 

"No." Will tugs on the belt, harder this time, and Frederick bucks and straightens, jamming his eyes shut as a whine chokes its way out of his mouth. "No, you've been hiding yourself from me for two months. I want to - I want to see all of you."

 

Will can feel his own heart palpitating, the power he's holding over Frederick, the helpless way he's lying there, completely at Will's mercy... it's a bit overwhelming, and the blood is rushing to two very integral parts of his body right now, only one of which is his head.

 

"Will," Frederick whimpers, but he doesn't continue, just bites his lip and shakes on top of the comforter.

 

"What do you like, Frederick?" Will asks, stroking his hand down Frederick's side again, pleased when Frederick shivers but doesn't fold inwards like last time. "I want you to tell me, if there was one thing you'd want that you couldn't do yourself with that little... setup you had before. What would it be?"

 

Frederick bites his lip, shaking his head. "I don't- I don't know," he says. "I've never thought about it."

 

"Liar," Will accuses. "You tied yourself up like this because you knew you could get off anyway.Your imagination did all the work. You can't tell me that another person didn't show up every once in a while in your little fantasies."

 

"Please- I- I can't," Frederick gasps, eyes still jammed shut. "It's too embarrassing..."

 

"As embarrassing as getting caught in the middle of practicing self-bondage by your roommate? Come on now." But Will slides his eyes across the welts left by the rope, tied without remorse or care for pain, and the pieces start to fall into place. "No... this is about punishment, isn't it? You want someone to punish you for all the wrongs swirling about in your head. It's no fun cooped up for months, with only your regrets for company, is it?"

 

Frederick lets out a low, pained moan, and Will knows he's hit on the right point. If it's punishment Frederick wants, then there's an obvious method of choice, and while Will hasn't had much practice at the art, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. He'll need something more reliable than a hand though, his own are shaking too much right now to give the right force to what he's about to do.

 

That's when he spots the cane leaning up against the foot board of the bed.

 

Quick as a flash, Will scoots forward and grasps Frederick by the forearms, dragging him up to drape over Will's lap, lying on his stomach. Frederick flails for a moment, obviously panicked by the sudden movement, but Will tugs on the belt again, forcing Frederick's neck backwards. "Stop moving," he commands, and almost instantly, Frederick goes limp, pliable under Will's hands. Frederick's groin is pressed into Will's left leg, and the rub of his cock against Will's pant leg sends a shot of hot heat up Will's spine.

 

When Frederick settles down, Will leans over and grabs the top of the cane, picking it up and gripping the length right below the knob on the top. Frederick's facing the headboard, so he doesn't see the cane until Will lays it down in front of him, eye level. Will feels his breathing speed up at the sight of it, and the anxious tension in his body.

 

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do with that cane," Will says in as calm of a voice as he can manage right now. His own cock is pressing hard against the inside of his jeans, begging to be let out, but this, what they're doing, it needs to be about Frederick right now. Will doesn't want to scare him away, not when their relationship has just started to get... interesting.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Frederick asks, all innocent-like, as if he doesn't know exactly what Will is saying.

 

Will tugs on the belt around his neck again, a small punishment for denying the larger one Will knows Frederick desires. "Don't play dumb, Frederick, it doesn't suit you. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth, or I'm going to untie you and lock the shed so you can't get more of your little 'fun time' supplies anymore." He kneads the flesh of Frederick's bare rump in his free hand, drawing a moan and squirming from the other man. "You're not allowed to get off anymore unless you're very direct and open about what you want."

 

Frederick whines and keens on his lap, squirming so much that Will has to grasp him by the waist and the legs and hold him down. The expression on his face is one of torn desperation, and Will knows he's going to win this when finally, Frederick stills and looks back at Will, meeting his gaze with such wanton, submissive lust that Will forgets to breathe.

 

"I- I want you to - to spank me with that cane," Frederick pleads, grinding into Will's lap. "Please, I need to be punished."

 

Will takes a cool, calming breath and strokes a hand through Frederick's hair. "Good boy," he mutters, smiling when Frederick's eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch. "Ask and ye shall receive."

 

He picks the cane up with his left hand, holding the middle of the staff and testing the weight of it; it's got a decent heft, so Will will start at a half-swing and work his way up to what Frederick can take. He wraps the belt around his right fist, taking much of the slack so he can have a more precise control during the spanking.

 

"This is going to hurt," Will says, adjusting his legs slightly for better support of Frederick's body. "But you will feel so much better after it's over, okay?"

 

He gets an affirming whimper and head shake from Frederick, so he positions the knob of the cane over Frederick's left cheek, checking his angle with a slow practice swing downwards that doesn't connect, before lifting the cane about a foot above Frederick's body and swinging it down, hitting his buttocks with a satisfying  _thwack_.

 

Frederick howls and stiffens, straining against the bonds of the zip-tie, and for a moment, Will thinks it might've been too much, but then Frederick gasps  _yes_  and Will takes that as the signal he can continue.

 

He starts slow, alternating his swings and watching the way Frederick twists and yelps in his lap at each  _thwack_. There are patches of skin blooming red on Frederick's rump, and with each swing he pushes forward, grinding his cock into Will's thigh and making Will's own cock twitch in delight.

 

Will tries for an extra hard whack, and as Frederick cries out from the pain, Will jerks back on the belt, cutting off his air. The reaction is fantastic; without the use of his hands, all Frederick can do is squirm and gasp as tears well up at the edges of his eyes, flowing down his cheeks as Will loosens the belt and returns his air supply.

 

"Will," Frederick moans through a wet pant, rutting shamelessly against him. "M-more, I need to be punished more..."

 

"Jesus, Frederick." Will grits his teeth, amazed by how the man's gone from shy humiliation to begging for what he wants in a matter of minutes. Will starts a regular rhythm, landing a hit to his rump about every five seconds, and pulling back on the belt every three swings. This gives Frederick barely enough time to recover from the last choke before the next one is cutting off his air. Will wants to keep him unsteady, unbalanced, unable to regain any sort of control, mindless in the way he twists and thrusts against Will's leg, overstimulated to the point of animalistic lust.

 

Frederick doesn't speak more than to curse, in both English and Spanish, and shout Will's name every so often. The sound of his name on Frederick's tongue, gasped through panted breaths, whined in tandem with the rush of air on the downswing, cut off halfway when Will jerks back on the belt - it threatens to overwhelm Will just as much as his ministrations are overwhelming Frederick. Will's never really been one to try any sort of kinky situations with his sexual partners, but he's never met someone so enthused to be dominated like Frederick seems to want. To be honest, Will's never even considered whether he'd enjoy this type of submission and domination play, but the moment he saw Frederick's languid form, bound up in a restriction of his own design, the neurons fired in Will's brain and the thought of controlling someone's pleasure in so intimate a fashion became his deepest desire.

 

Except maybe Will's not really the one in control. He may hold the cane and the belt, but Frederick's squirming and whimpering is doing more to his arousal than any damn hand on his cock ever has. There's also the fact that while Will did come home early, it wasn't  _that_  early, and Frederick pulled this little charade a too close for Will's liking. He almost suspects that Frederick wanted to be found like this, wanted Will to learn about his darkest sexual needs, and the very thought sends a jolt to Will's prick that makes him jerk his arm on the downswing, hitting Frederick's upper thigh instead of his right cheek.

 

Frederick screams and for the barest instance of a moment, Will is terrified that he's actually hurt the man, but despite the tears streaming down Frederick's face, and the pained way his facial muscles are clenching, there's a greedy light in his eyes, and he mouths  _more_  as he grinds himself down onto Will's thigh.

 

This is utterly flabbergasting. If Will had known about this before...  _what would I really have done? I never thought... I didn't think I would find this so damn arousing. I didn't think I'd want this man in any sort of way like I do right now_.

 

Will is imagining future scenarios, one where his cock isn't trapped beneath the tight restriction of his jeans, but is instead free to slide against Frederick's belly, moving lower as Will presses the man into the mattress, and eventually, slides its way home into the white hot heat of Frederick's body. The idea is indescribably appealing, but it will have to wait for today, because Will is determined to get this man off without touching his prick. He wants to see if it's really possible for Frederick to come like this - not that Will wouldn't like to roll the man over right now and wrap his lips around Frederick's cock, but the very idea of bringing him to orgasm through the discipline alone... even Will can't help but let out a moan.

 

"Why am I doing this, Frederick?" Will asks, landing an extra hard  _thwack_  to Frederick's rump. He talks over the howl that Frederick makes. "Why do you deserve to be punished by me?"

 

"B-because I've been so bad," Frederick moans, digging his toes into the sheets to try and find purchase. "I- I did so many bad things, to many people, to- to you especially."

 

This makes Will pause for a moment, and Frederick looks up at him, lips parted and tongue panting like a dog.

 

"You were quite bad to me, weren't you," Will says, a deep rumble in his voice. "I don't know if this one time is going to make up for it. I think I'm going to be punishing you for quite some time in the future, Frederick."

 

Frederick's eyes roll into the back of his head. Will reacts quickly, jerking the belt tight, and beginning a fast, steady rhythm of smacks in succession. One, two, three, four, five, and as he feels the hot, wet splatter of Frederick's orgasm across the leg of his pants, he loosens the belt, listening to the high-pitched cry the man lets loose as he comes.

 

Wiill lets him lie there for a few seconds before he rolls Frederick off of his legs, back onto the bed. He drops the cane and the belt, hurriedly unbuttoning his slacks and diving a hand inside to wrap around his own prick. He needs to come so badly; his eyes sliding over the debauched form of the man in front of him, flooding his brain with an overwhelming possessive desire.

 

"Wait," Frederick croaks, twisting himself up onto his knees in front of Will. "Can- can I..." His eyes travel down to fix on the bulge in Will's pants. He licks his lips.

 

"F-fuck, of course." Will quickly shimmies all the way out of his pants and boxers, and when they're off, Frederick bows forward, dropping his head to Will's lap and taking Will's entire cock down his throat.

 

Will bites back a yell and grips his fingers into Frederick's hair as the man works his cock like an expert, tonguing the underside of his shaft and licking a trail of fire up to the head. Will was already pretty close to coming as it was, so it can't be more than a minute before Will is tugging on Frederick's locks, trying to warn him of the impending orgasm. But Frederick refuses to budge, and Will screams his name to the ceiling as he comes, Frederick's throat swallowing around his cock as it spurts his seed.

 

As he settles down from his orgasm, Will drags them both back down to lie against the pillows at the top of the bed. He reaches to where he left the scissors lying, and frees Frederick's hands before tossing the clippers onto the floor and pulling Frederick into a breathless, desiring kiss. Frederick's hands find the bottom of Will's shirt, sliding themselves underneath to rest on the curve of Will's back, pressing them chest to chest.

 

Will wraps his legs around Frederick's as the kiss becomes languid, the slow curl of his tongue inside Frederick's mouth drawing a breathy moan from the other man.  _I already want to do this again,_  Will thinks, wondering if there's any way to speed up is refractory period. When the finally break the kiss, Frederick's still got the lustful, unfocused look in his eyes that he had when Will was spanking him. There are two distinct trails of moisture on Frederick's cheeks, and Will licks a lazy path up both of them, tasting the salty remains of his tears and enjoying the shuddering breath Frederick takes.

 

" _Ay dios mio_ ," Frederick whimpers. "That was- I never even dreamed that could be so amazing."

 

"So you've been dreaming about this?" Will asks, honestly curious to know.

 

Frederick blanches, two red spots blooming on his cheeks, and it's the most adorable thing Will's ever seen. "I- ah- I wasn't necessarily dreaming about  _you_  doing this to me, per say." Usually Will's the one trying to avoid someone's gaze, but Frederick's taken up that task magnificently, as it were.

 

"But you have been thinking about this- something like this."

 

"For a while," Frederick admits. "I've... I've done things like this in the past, but I've never had partners who were so- so enthusiastic."

 

Will grins, feeling the heat rise to his own face. "I've never considered myself the type of person who enjoyed that... sort of thing. I guess I learned something new about myself today."

 

"Did you mean what you said before?" Frederick asks, drawing his hand through Will's chest hair, his eyes watching the way it slips and curls through his fingers. "About wanting to do this again?"

 

"How could I not?" Will mutters, kissing Frederick's forehead. "That was utterly fantastic. Uh, how is your rear feeling, by the way?"

 

"Sore," Frederick says. He hisses when Will brushes a gentle, light hand across his buttocks. "I haven't had that done to me in a while - it's going to take some time to get used to."

 

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I know that probably hit a bit harder than a hand, but I tried to hold back on my swings."

 

"Not any more than I wanted to be hurt," Frederick mumbles, nuzzling his face against Will's pecs. "I won't be sitting down on anything for a few hours, but there's nothing permanent. You were very good for someone with very little practice."

 

"Thanks." Will yawns and lets his eyes flutter shut. "If we take a nap, the soreness will probably be faded by the time we wake up."

 

"You read my mind," Frederick murmurs into his chest hair. "Of course, maybe we'll be ready for another go by then."

 

Will snorts and presses a kiss into his hair. "We'll see." But his mind is already at work, wondering at the sounds Frederick might make if Will fucks him right after a round of spanking.

 

He's very eager to find out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several things:  
> \- That belt scene with Raul Esparza from LnO: SVU that's been making its way around Tumblr  
> \- The ChillyWilly fanon that's been slowly agreeing that Frederick is a subby little sub  
> \- The fact that Frederick's cane needs to show up in more smutty fics
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Follow me on nighthawkms.tumblr.com for more ChillyWilly craziness, Hannibal fanfic, and other fandom zaniness.


End file.
